Plus de jamais plus
by Kuro no Kage
Summary: Série de bonus sur ma fic SI "Jamais plus". Si vous ne la lisez pas, libre à vous de venir lire mais y a plus idéal pour suivre. Rating M par précaution parce que je ne sais pas encore tout ce que je vais raconter.
1. Animagus et Patronus: Ewald

Salut tout le monde!

Bienvenue dans ce premier bonus rattaché à l'histoire de "Jamais plus". Si vous ne suivez pas ladite fic, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose à ce qu'il se passe ici. Après si vous voulez lire quand même, faites comme chez vous hein! Mais je recommande quand même une visite préalable sur mon profil pour trouver la fic et la lire avant de revenir.  
Il n'y aura pas de règle en ce qui concernera le rythme de publication des bonus, leur longueur ou leur thématique. ça va dépendre de mon humeur et de ce que j'aurai écrit.

On m'a demandé quels sont/seraient les animagus et patronus de mes persos, et voici donc un premier élément de réponse en ce qui concerne Ewald.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ewald Slide a treize ans quand il entend parler des animagus pour la première fois de sa vie, en faisant en devoir de métamorphose. Il trouve que le sujet a l'air intéressant, mais ne se penche pas vraiment dessus. Ça a l'air trop complexe, et il a aussi pas mal de choses à faire.

Il a quatorze ans quand il lit la série des Harry Potter, dans le cadre des cours d'histoire de la magie. De fait, seul le premier tome était à lire, mais comme il a trouvé l'histoire intéressante, et qu'il est perfectionniste, il lit tous les livres. C'est là dedans qu'il apprend que la directrice de Poudlard, Mac Gonagall, est une animagus. Il apprend aussi que les maraudeurs avaient à peu près son âge quand ils le sont devenus. Et même si il est un jeune adolescent très sérieux et prudent, il trouve aussi que ce serait un bon défi, même si ses matières de prédilections sont davantage les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal que la métamorphose.

Il a quinze ans quand il commence à rechercher sa forme animagus. Il se forme en parallèle à la magie de l'esprit, sur les conseils de sa grand mère. Il se débrouille honorablement dans les deux domaines qui la composent, et ça l'aide pour la magie animagus. Néanmoins, il est très occupé, et ne peut pas consacrer tant de temps que ça à ce nouveau domaine de la métamorphose.

Ewald Slide a seize ans lorsqu'il finit par pouvoir vraiment se concentrer sur son animal totem et qu'il le découvre enfin. Il n'a parlé à personne de ses expériences, et a pris beaucoup de précautions lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour à la fois garder le secret et être en sécurité. Il a seize ans, et il est un aigle. Une fois qu'il le sait, il est assez fasciné, et consacre davantage de temps qu'avant à cette discipline. Il lui faut quelques jours pour commencer à réussir à se transformer partiellement, un mois pour parvenir à la métamorphose complète et bien plus de temps pour parvenir à le faire rapidement et sans difficultés. Il frôle la catastrophe à une fois, bloqué dans une parodie de métamorphose, incapable de la conclure ou de l'anuler. Il panique un peu, et si Arthur Clifford, son meilleur ami, ne l'avait pas trouvé, il aurait sans doute eu des ennuis. Mais Arthur prend sa main restée humaine, et réussit à le faire se calmer, reprendre ses esprits. Il reprend le contrôle de sa métamorphose, et personne d'autre que le Pouffsouffle n'apprend qu'il est un animagus.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Au stade où l'on est de l'histoire au jour où je publie ce bonus, vous savez pas grand chose d'Ewald, donc j'espère que ces quelques informations vous ont intéressés.

Si vous avez des idées de bonus que vous aimeriez lire, n'hésitez pas à suggérer, je suis toujours à l'écoute^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et à la prochaine!

Kuro.


	2. SORRY SHE DID WHAT

Bonsoir les jean,

Bienvenue dans ce bonus qui n'est pas la suite du précédent, donc. Il est à lire après le chapitre "Troubles" de "Jamais plus" histoire de pas se spoiler, mais après vous faites ce que vous voulez hein.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bibliothèque de Poudlard, quatre octobre 2018, dix heures du matin. Des rangées de tables occupées par les élèves studieux qui travaillent ou s'instruisent parsèment la pièce entre les étagères remplies de lourds grimoires. Dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre, Ewald Carter-Slide, septième année à Serpentard. Il ne voit pas le sixième année de Gryffondor entrer et progresser dans la bibliothèque avant que celui-ci ne tire la chaise en face de lui. Le vert et argent relève la tête, hausse un sourcil sceptique, mais accueille quand même son camarade.

« Alphonse.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ewald.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te parler ? » Devant le sourcil incrédule levé par son aîné, le rouge et or a un petit mouvement de tête et reprend.

« Vivian m'a dit que vous alliez faire de l'escalade ce week end, et j'aurais aimé me joindre à vous, mais je préférais te demander avant… Et à toi avant Arthur.  
-Tu peux venir, ça ne me dérange pas. » répond Ewald après un court silence. Alphonse sourit.  
-Tant mieux. Et aussi, elle m'a dit que vous utilisiez un système magique pour vous assurer, mais quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus elle m'a dit de te demander à toi. »

Cette fois ci, la pause marquée par Ewald est plus longue, mais il finit par se détendre et hausse les épaules.

« Tu le verras bien si tu te joins à nous de toute façon. Et j'étais en train de travailler dessus. Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais promets moi sur ton honneur d'en parler à personne en dehors d'Arthur, Vivian et moi, et que tu n'essaiera pas de me devancer.  
-Pas de problème. Je te promets sur mon honneur de garder ça pour moi et les initiés. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais pourquoi tant de précautions ? C'est illégal ?, fait le Gryffondor d'une voix enthousiaste.  
-Non. » Vient la réponse blasée du Serpentard, qui a trop passé de temps avec des ressortissants de la maison de Godric dernièrement. « Je pense que si je réussis à résoudre les problèmes que j'ai, je pourrais commercialiser cette invention. Viens voir. »

Le vert et argent tire un papier d'un de ses livres tandis que le rouge et or contourne la table et s'assied à côté de son camarade après une brève hésitation. Les deux adolescents fixent le papier, sur lequel est dessiné le schéma d'un bracelet et plusieurs runes. Ewald reprend la parole, avec une note de fierté dans la voix :

« Notre système d'assurage, ce sont ces bracelets. Si tu tombes en les portant, ils déclenchent un sort de lévitation qui te permet de ralentir ta chute de sorte à atterrir au sol doucement, comme en descendant une marche d'escalier. Enfin, c'est la théorie, malheureusement mes points forts sont le duel et les potions davantage que les runes et les sortilèges, même si je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Du coup, pour le moment, il faut activer manuellement le sort en tombant, ce qui fait qu'en dessous de dix mètres on a tout simplement pas le temps de réagir, à moins de sentir quand l'on va tomber, et d'activer le bracelet à ce moment là. Avant, on le laissait actif tout le temps, mais il fallait le recharger après chaque voie, c'était pas optimal.  
-Et ben ! C'est génial comme idée ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu prends tant de précautions. T'as de la chance, je me débrouille pas mal en sortilèges, même si pour le coup les runes c'est moyennement mon truc. Pourquoi plutôt que de faire déclencher le sort de lévitation par une rune qui détecterait la chute, tu ne séparerais pas les deux fonctions ? Une rune pour détecter la chute, une autre qui active la lévitation si l'autre rune se déclenche ? »

Ewald a un moment de silence surpris, puis émet un sifflement discret.

« C'est pas bête du tout, j'aurais dû y penser. Tu saurais faire ça ?  
-Avec de l'aide pour la rune qui contient le sort, sans doute. Comment tu alimentes le bracelet en énergie ? »

Les deux adolescents passent ainsi une bonne heure penchés sur leur problème de runes, oubliant progressivement leur malaise vis à vis de l'autre. Enfin, ils commencent à trouver des solutions, fébriles, et se retrouvent à se sourire.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse une phase de test, Ewald !  
-Effectivement. Nous avons quatre bracelets pour l'instant, on va commencer les expériences sur une paire. Et bien, je suis content de t'avoir sous la main.  
-Qui l'eut cru ? Il aura fallu une gamine tarée qui saute d'une tour pour que je dépasse mes préjugés, mais ça valait le coup ! »

Le sourire d'Ewald se fige.

« Vivian a sauté d'une tour ?  
-Je croyais que tu savais, fait Alphonse perplexe. Elle ne t'a pas raconté notre concours de cran ?  
-Non. Maintenant que tu le dis, elle s'était débrouillée pour esquiver la question. Explique moi. » Le Gryffondor se gratte la tête, un peu confus, mais s'exécute de bonne grâce. On sent dans sa voix l'enthousiasme, mais aussi qu'il a été impressionné.  
« Le soir où elle m'a défié devant le reste de l'équipe, et qu'on t'a laissé dans le couloir… On l'a amenée au bord du lac noir, et on l'a défiée de se jeter à l'eau. Elle a pas hésité une seconde, elle a juste posé son sac par terre et l'instant d'après elle y était. Bon, bien sûr on l'a rejointe, puis le calamar nous a virés, et elle a juste éclaté de rire quand il l'a rejeté sur la berge. Pour moi, ça suffisait, elle avait prouvé qu'elle avait du cran, mais elle a dit que moi je ne lui avais toujours rien prouvé. Du coup, elle m'a amenée en haut de la tour d'astronomie… Et elle a sauté. J'avais mon balai à la main, et j'ai essayé de la rattraper, mais j'aurais pas pu arriver à temps. Heureusement, il y avait un sort, une sécurité de Poudlard qui l'a ralentie et qui lui a permis d'atterrir tranquillement. Un peu comme ce que fait ton bracelet en fait, mais en plus rude. Et… Ewald ? » Le visage du Serpentard était soudainement crispé, et avait pâli.

« Elle a fait QUOI ? »

Le cri d'Ewald retentit dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, et le bibliothécaire les regarde d'un air désapprobateur. Alphonse, lui, se contente de répondre posément :

« Wow, donc tu es capable de perdre ton sang-froid. Vivian a sauté de la tour d'astronomie. Cette gosse est complètement tarée, sourit le Gryffondor. Mais comme je te dis, il y avait un sort.  
-Et elle le savait ?  
-Je suppose, sinon pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Quand je lui ai demandé, elle a dit « à ton avis ? »

Sans répondre, le vert et argent se dépêche de ranger ses affaires, et le sixième année le regarde d'un air interrogateur.  
« Tu vas où ?  
-Parler à Vivian. On se revoit cet aprèm.  
-Okay, à plus tard... »

Le Gryffondor hausse les épaules tandis que le Serpentard sort de la bibliothèque avec un murmure d'excuse à l'intention du bibliothécaire. Sitôt dehors, il lance un « Pointe moi Vivian » sur sa baguette et suit les directions indiquées, ralentissement progressivement le pas pour passer d'une presque course à une démarche plus posée. Son visage se ferme à nouveau, composant une façade plus neutre que l'expression choquée qu'il avait depuis qu'il a entendu l'histoire d'Alphonse, et il prend le temps de respirer plus lentement. Sa baguette l'entraîne jusqu'au septième étage, l'éloignant de plus en plus des couloirs les plus fréquentés pour l'amener dans une partie qu'il ne connaît pas, jusqu'à une armoire vide. Il la déplace, faisant apparaître un passage qu'il suit jusqu'à aboutir dans une petite pièce circulaire. La baguette pointe vers le plafond, en direction d'une petite trappe qui s'ouvre avant qu'Ewald n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Vivian apparaît dans l'ouverture, une expression tendue sur le visage. En reconnaissant le septième année, elle se détend un peu, mais reste sur ses gardes. Elle se suspend au bord de la trappe et saute, se rétablissant souplement devant Ewald.

« Ewald ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvée ?  
-Alphonse m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour gagner le concours de cran.  
-Ah, et alors ?  
-C'était complètement irresponsable. Le sort aurait pu céder, c'est pas fiable ce genre de trucs. Et est-ce que tu savais même qu'il y avait ce sort ?  
-Bah, pourquoi j'aurais sauté sinon ? »

* * *

Et voilà!  
ça me fait beaucoup rire d'imaginer Ewald, toujours composé, maître de lui, faisant très attention à ce qu'il montre de lui crier dans la bibliothèque xD

Et tant pis si je suis la seule que ça amuse xD

Rewieeeeeeews?  
Allez!  
À la prochaine


	3. Confidences-Ewald et Arthur

Et voilà!

Fini juste à temps, le bonus de Noël! On en apprend davantage sur Ewald, et sur sa relation avec Arthur. J'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes, et que vous apprécierez la lecture. Nous, on se retrouve en Janvier pour un chapitre normal.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser des reviews!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jeudi premier septembre 2011, dix heures et quart.

Sur le quai numéro neuf trois quart de la gare de King's cross, quelques sorciers étaient déjà présents. Parmi eux, un petit garçon à l'air sage et soigné, en uniforme de Poudlard, mais encore sans couleur, un première année donc. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris acier et était accompagné par sa grand-mère. La vieille dame avait les cheveux rassemblés en chignon, et ses yeux bleus étaient perçants au dessus de son nez droit et fin, aristocratique. Elle portait des robes de sorcière d'un violet presque noir qui accentuaient encore son apparence sévère.

« Je te laisse ici mon garçon. Fais honneur à notre famille et rends moi fière.  
-Je ferai de mon mieux, grand-mère. Et vous, vous veillerez sur mère ?, demanda le garçon en relevant les yeux vers son aïeule  
-Bien évidemment. » répondit la vieille dame d'un ton sec, et le garçon baissa la tête, comme si elle lui avait fait un reproche. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à relever le menton, d'un geste fier, avant de ramasser sa malle miniaturisée. Il hocha la tête à l'intention de sa grand-mère, qui lui retourna le salut, puis il monta dans le train sans se retourner. Il alla s'installer dans un compartiment vide au hasard et ouvrit un livre, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le quai qui se remplissait et d'où sa grand-mère avait déjà disparu.

Sur le quai, parmi tous les sorciers rassemblés, un autre garçon se préparait à monter dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Lui avait des cheveux doucement frisés, châtain clair, des yeux verts et un nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Il était lui aussi accompagné de sa grand-mère, mais aussi de ses deux parents. À dix heures cinquante, il le prirent tous dans leurs bras à tour de rôle, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne année tandis qu'il promettait d'écrire souvent, puis il monta dans le train. Il passa devant deux compartiments remplis d'élèves plus âgés en pleines retrouvailles bruyantes sans vouloir y entrer, et finit par trouver un compartiment avec seulement un garçon de son âge en train de lire un livre.

Il entra un peu timidement, et son camarade releva la tête sans rien dire, le détaillant rapidement de la tête aux pieds avant de retourner à sa lecture. Prenant ça comme une autorisation à rester, le brun déposa sa malle dans le filet à bagages avant de s'asseoir en face de l'autre garçon. Il laissa s'écouler quelques instants, le temps pour l'autre de prendre l'initiative si il l'avait voulu. Comme il n'en fit rien, le nouveau venu tendit la main :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Arthur Clifford. Tu es en première année, toi aussi ? »

À nouveau, le garçon aux yeux gris releva la tête de son livre, mais cette fois ci il le ferma et le posa à côté de lui. Il serra la main offerte rapidement, avant de répondre.

« Ewald Carter-Slide. Et oui. »

Devant la froideur de son camarade, Arthur ne relança pas la conversation, regardant par la fenêtre pour dissiper sa gêne. Pourquoi l'autre garçon semblait-il en colère ? Avait il fait quelque chose de mal ? Dehors, le quai neuf trois quart avait disparu. Le train était en train de prendre de la vitesse. Arthur sursauta lorsqu'Ewald reprit la parole, avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

« Mon père est à Azkaban. C'est un mangemort. »  
Le silence fût plus pesant que la première fois, empli de tension. Arthur le brisa en répondant d'un ton défiant :  
« Mon cousin préféré s'appelle James. C'est un moldu. Ça te pose un problème ? »  
Ewald dévisagea l'enfant qui lui faisait face quelques instants, puis sembla relâcher un peu de pression, avant d'offrir : « Aucun  
-Alors on peut être amis ! », conclut Arthur avec un sourire. Ewald tendit une main hésitante, et ils échangèrent une nouvelle poignée de main, plus ferme cette fois ci.  
« Pourquoi tu es en colère ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda Arthur après qu'ils eurent repris possession de leurs mains respectives. Ewald dévisagea à nouveau l'autre enfant, surpris. Il hésita, puis pris un air sérieux.  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Discutons d'autre chose. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? »

Et timidement, les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter. Ewald pensait aller à Serpentard. Arthur, lui, ne savait pas trop. Peut-être Serdaigle, comme sa mère, ou Serpentard, comme sa grand-mère. Peut-être encore Poufsouffle, comme son père ? Il se verrait bien à Poufsouffle. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimerait bien être dans la même maison qu'Ewald. Au cours de la conversation, ce dernier se détendit peu à peu, et finit par s'excuser pour son comportement du début. Arthur se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant, l'incident déjà oublié, et expliqua à son vis à vis curieux ce qu'étaient des « jeans » et internet. Le trajet passa vite, émaillé d'éclats de rire et d'anecdotes sur leur quotidien, même si Ewald restait réservé.

Arrivés à la gare, ils descendirent ensemble du train et se rejoignirent les autres première année sous la houlette de Hagrid. Ils s'assirent ensemble dans une barque, avec une née moldue émerveillée et un garçon qui avait l'air un peu effrayé par l'eau sous leur embarcation. Arrivés au château, ils restèrent côte à côte dans le rang, rigolant d'un garçon persuadé (sans doute par ses aînés) qu'on allait leur faire faire une démonstration de magie devant toute l'école pour les répartir. Puis Flitwick commença à appeler les élèves et bien vite ce fût au tour de

« Clifford, Arthur ! »

Le jeune garçon quitta la foule encore grande des enfants en attente de répartition, et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant la salle des professeurs. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux, l'isolant de la foule, et l'enfant l'entendit marmonner dans sa tête.  
« Clifford, Clifford… Oui, je me souviens de tes parents. Alors, voyons voir… De l'intelligence, de la curiosité, oui, une certaine ouverture d'esprit, mais tu n'es pas motivé par la soif de connaissances. Tu es courageux, certes, mais la maison qui te conviendra le mieux est sans compromis… POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
Et sous les applaudissement de la plupart des élèves attablés (du moins ceux qui prêtaient attention à la répartition), le brun rejoint la table noir et jaune qui lui offrit un accueil chaleureux. Il se retrouva assis entre un préfet et d'une autre fille de première année, Amber Berry, et les personnes alentours se présentèrent à lui en chuchotant, toujours attentifs à la répartition.

Enfin, Flitwick appella « Slide-Carter, Ewald ! ». L'enfant aux cheveux noirs quitta à son tour les quelques élèves encore à répartir pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, mais n'y resta que le temps de marmonner : « Et bien, jeune homme, on dirait que pour toi le choix sera vite fait… Ta maison est de toute évidence… SERPENTARD ! ». Ewald se leva sous les applaudissements, et rejoint sa table la tête haute. Elle était à côté de celle des Pouffsouffles, mais il ne put pas s'asseoir au même niveau qu'Arthur, ce qui leur aurait permis de discuter, vu qu'un groupe d'élèves bien plus âgés y était déjà. Au lieu de ça, il alla s'installer en bout de table, et passa le dîner à observer les élèves de sa nouvelle maison une fois les présentations d'usage accomplies. Son nom de famille était connu, de toute façon. Les réactions qu'il engendrait étaient diverses, mais Ewald les accueillit toutes avec une neutralité polie de façade.

De son côté, Arthur avait été un peu triste lorsqu'Ewald avait été réparti dans une autre maison, mais le préfet assis à côté de lui (John Carvey, un sixième année) l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait expliqué qu'en dehors des repas officiels, on pouvait s'asseoir aux tables des maisons qu'on voulait. De plus, il pourrait être dans le même groupe qu'Ewald, les groupes étant inter maison depuis deux ans. Il fallait juste en faire la demande. Toutes ces informations rassurèrent le jeune Poufsouffle, qui remplit le soir même le formulaire de vœux pour les groupes avec le nom d'Ewald.

Le Serpentard ayant fait pareil, ils se retrouvèrent effectivement ensemble pour leurs classes. Ils découvrirent ensemble Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses fantômes et ses passages secrets. Au début, ils étaient comme soudés à la hanche, toujours fourrés ensemble, au point qu'il arriva même qu'Ewald squatte la salle commune des Poufsouffles une fois ou deux, ce qui bien que vu d'un mauvais œil par les condisciples d'Arthur fût toléré, car les jaunes et noirs sont accueillants et que le petit Serpentard ne dérangeait personne. En une occasion mémorable, Ewald dormit même avec Arthur, après une soirée passée à faire un devoir beaucoup trop longtemps. Néanmoins, quelques semaines après la rentrée, Arthur remarqua que son ami paressait très sombre. Il lui avait toujours semblé un peu en colère, mais à présent c'était plutôt du désespoir. Il interrogea Ewald à maintes reprises, mais il fallut du temps à celui ci avant d'admettre :

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû naître. »

C'était un dimanche, en fin d'après midi, et les deux première année profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil près du lac noir, pas loin de l'enclos de soins aux créatures magiques. Arthur eut un moment de silence choqué, puis dit :  
« N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
Ewald eut un sourire un peu triste, hésita, puis dit simplement :  
« Je suis né par accident, ma mère avait pas prévu de m'avoir.  
-Et alors ? Tu es né, et ta mère t'aime, non ? Et même si elle t'aimait pas, moi je tiens à toi !  
-Merci Arthur. » répondit le Serpentard, qui si il ne semblait pas apaisé paraissait quand même touché.  
Après cette discussion, même si il ruminait toujours ses pensées sombres, il repensait à Arthur quand ça allait trop loin. Puis, il y eut les vacances de Noël. Les garçons les passèrent chacun dans leur famille, et quand il rentra Ewald semblait aller mieux. Il ne dit plus jamais qu'il n'aurait pas dû exister.

La routine s'installant, il apparut qu'Ewald était beaucoup plus studieux qu'Arthur, et que ce dernier s'entendait très bien avec les garçons de son dortoir, alors il lui arrivait de laisser Ewald à ses études pour rejoindre ses autres amis. Au début, le Serpentard se sentit un peu jaloux, et délaissé. Mais après un mois un peu difficile, deux disputes, une explication sincère et une réconciliation mémorable, il accepta la nouvelle situation et s'y habitua.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent, et Arthur voulut inviter Ewald chez lui, mais le garçon déclina son offre, prétextant que sa mère était malade, mais refusant d'en dire plus lorsque le Poufsouffle le questionna. À la rentrée, il détourna la conversation lorsqu'Arthur l'interrogea, mais à part ça se comporta tout à fait normalement. Il proposa à Arthur de passer une journée ou deux ensemble pendant les vacances de Noël pour compenser son absence de l'été. Il accepta avec enthousiaste, et ils finirent par passer le nouvel an ensemble dans une grande demeure de la branche moldue des Clifford, où Ewald fit la connaissances de James, le cousin préféré d'Arthur. Ce nouvel an fût une réussite. Ewald adora les illuminations de la petite ville voisine, et se montra intéressé par les traditions de Noël, et curieux de la technologie. La famille de James, au courant de l'existence de la magie, l'invita à lui rendre visite avec Arthur quand il le souhaitait à l'avenir. Les garçons rentrèrent à Poudlard avec un savoureux sentiment de décalage, comme au retour de voyage dans un pays lointain.

L'été d'après, les garçons furent à nouveau séparés. La mère d'Ewald vint le chercher en personne à King's cross, fait exceptionnel dont Ewald se réjouit. Elle n'osait en effet que très rarement quitter le manoir familial, et encore moins se mêler à la foule. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle arriva assez tard, alors que la majorité des gens étaient déjà partis, mais le geste comptait. Lorsque le Serpentard la vit sur le quai, une petite femme blonde et frêle, son cœur se serra de tendresse et de fierté. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour le temps qu'il avait passé à attendre. Il la serra dans ses bras doucement, comme pour ne pas la briser, et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec fierté. Elle le fit transplaner au manoir, et ils mangèrent ensemble. Arthur avait invité son ami pour les vacances, à nouveau, mais il préféra rester avec sa mère, profitant de son regain d'énergie pour faire quelques activités avec elle. Ils firent de la randonnée, jouèrent du piano ensemble, et Ewald fit une démonstration de vol à sa mère devant leur manoir. Il était entré dans l'équipe de sa maison l'année précédente, et ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Sa mère lui dit et redit à quel point elle était fière de lui. Sa grand-mère restait à l'écart, passant le plus clair de son temps au magenmagot, ou dans des propriétés à l'autre bout du pays, même si elle rentrait tous les soirs à la maison pour hanter son aile du manoir, veillant discrètement sur sa fille et son petit fils.

Au bout de trois semaines pourtant, Rosemary, la mère d'Ewald, replongea dans sa dépression chronique. Elle ne voulut plus sortir, passant ses journées dans sa chambre, et alors qu'Arthur partait en colonie dans le monde moldu avec James, le serpentard passa ses journées à s'assurer que les elfes de maisons faisaient bien leur travail et que sa mère ne manquait de rien. Il s'installait toujours près d'elle pour faire ses devoirs ou lire, dans le salon quand elle acceptait d'y aller, sinon à son bureau quand elle restait au lit.

Lorsque la rentrée arriva un elfe de maison le fit transplaner jusqu'au quai neuf trois quart et sa grand-mère reprit son rôle de protection et surveillance de sa fille. Égoïstement, Ewald était soulagé de rentrer à Poudlard. Certes, il s'inquiéterait d'autant plus pour sa mère, maintenant qu'il ne l'aurait plus sous les yeux, mais il ne serait plus écrasé par les responsabilités et pourrait se soucier de lui-même. Comme toujours, il était arrivé très en avance, et il s'installa dans le train le sourire aux lèvres, impatient de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Arthur arriva très peu de temps avant le départ du Poudlard Express, et Ewald n'avait pas pu garder le compartiment pour eux tout seuls. Un couple de Serdaigle s'était assis à l'autre bout de la banquette en face d'une Serpentard rousse de sixième année. Lorsque le Poufsouffle arriva enfin, Ewald le trouva changé. Ce n'était pas son bronzage, ou sa poussée de croissance. C'était autre chose, c'était plus subtil. Des silences. Une tension dans ses épaules. Un petit mouvement de recul lorsque les Serdaigles s'embrassèrent de façon assez entreprenante. Il parla de ses vacances à Ewald, mais il était assez évasif. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les calèches, Arthur eut un moment d'arrêt, et pâlit légèrement. Ewald comprit avec horreur que lui aussi voyait les sombrals à présent. Il ne pouvait pas l'interroger avec tous ces témoins et il ne commenta pas, se contentant de lui lancer un long regard scrutateur. Dès que possible, il isolerait le Poufsouffle quelque part. Et il saurait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient l'après midi libre. Sans laisser le temps à Arthur d'inventer une excuse pour se retourner dans sa salle commune (comme il l'avait fait depuis la descente du train dès qu'il pouvait. Le Serpentard suspectait que c'était une bonne façon d'éviter la discussion, surtout), Ewald l'entraîna dehors, prétextant une envie soudaine d'aller faire des ricochets sur le lac noir pour profiter du soleil. Arthur n'était probablement pas dupe, mais il suivit son ami sans rechigner, comme résigné. Il se dirigea sans conviction vers une petite crique qu'ils connaissaient, et ramassa une pierre avec un enthousiasme forcé. Néanmoins, il la garda serrée dans son poing sans la lancer, en fixant le lac. Ewald, qui était resté en retrait, pouvait lire la tension dans la ligne de ses épaules. Il lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, peu efficace sans doute mais surtout pour la symbolique. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne alentour. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et l'entraîna vers une pierre plate qui surplombait le lac. Le Poufsouffle le suivit sans résistance. Il s'assirent côte à côte en silence. Ewald prit attention de ne pas regarder dans la direction de son ami, parce que c'était plus facile comme ça.

Au moment où il pensait qu'il allait devoir prendre la parole, Arthur prit une respiration hachée, puis déclara :  
« J'ai vu quelqu'un mourir. Enfin, c'est Vivian qui l'a tué.Vivian c'est une gamine, mais elle est super sympa et... » il s'interrompit, conscient que ses explications étaient confuses. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ewald continua à ne pas le regarder, malgré la tension qu'on sentait dans ses muscles.  
« Prends ton temps. Essaye de commencer depuis le début. Ça va aller » fit il, d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible. Arthur respira profondément avant de se mordre la lèvre sous le regard inquiet d'Ewald, puis il reprit la parole.  
« Je suis allée en colo avec James, côté moldu, en août. On a fait des trucs cool là bas que je connaissais pas du tout. J'ai adoré l'escalade. James savait déjà en faire, et Vivian aussi, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a rencontrée, vu qu'on l'a mise avec James. Elle a six ans, mais elle est super mature pour son âge, et elle est drôle. Elle a pas mal traîné avec nous, c'était sympa, elle lançait des défis à James tout le temps. Elle nous a même fait explorer un phare abandonné ! Elle a peur de rien… Le dernier jour, y avait une fête, et James voulait y aller. Je suis resté avec Vivian vu qu'elle n'y allait pas. On est allés sur la plage pour jouer aux cartes avec d'autres gens de la colo, mais à un moment le petit frère de Jens a disparu. Jens c'était un autre grand de la colo. Son frère était avec un mec qu'on connaissait pas, il a dit qu'il l'amenait dans sa cabane pour le goûter, et qu'on pouvait venir aussi. Vivian voulait pas qu'on y aille mais les autres étaient d'accord alors on les as suivis. Quand on est arrivés dans la cabane le mec a utilisé un collaporta avant de paralyser les autres. Moi il m'a pas paralysé, parce qu'il a compris que j'étais un sorcier... »

Arthur s'interrompit à nouveau. Ewald était toujours crispé, mais continua à attendre patiemment, sentant qu'une intervention de sa part n'aiderait sans doute pas. Il avait peur d'entendre la suite.

« Il m'a dit de me déshabiller en me menaçant avec sa baguette, et comme il trouvait que je mettais trop de temps à obéir… Il m'a mis sous impérium. Il est passé derrière moi, je sais pas ce qu'il a fait aux autres pendant ce temps là. Et puis… il-il m'a dit de me caresser... » Arthur respire profondément, les poings serrés. Ewald aimerait lui dire qu'il peut se taire, si il veut, mais il n'ose rien dire. Et puis, il à besoin de savoir, quelque part. « À ce moment là, Vivian a réussi à se libérer du stupéfix, elle a fait de la magie accidentelle. C'est une sorcière. Le mec a réussi à l'immobiliser tout de suite, mais ça a attiré son attention et il a décidé de la violer elle d'abord. Il l'a mis sous imperium, mais il a pas réalisé que j'étais libre du coup, ou il croyait que je pouvais rien faire. J'avais peur, mais je pouvais pas le laisser faire. Vivian est mon amie ! J'ai réussi à attraper une chaise pendant qu'il la regardait se déshabiller… Il se masturbait. Je l'ai frappé, et ça a fait tomber sa baguette. Vivian a sorti un couteau de nulle part et elle lui a coupé la gorge. Elle m'a sauvé… C'est elle qui a dit aux moldus de ne pas s'enfuir après, elle a appelé ma mère avec mon téléphone et elle est venue avec des oubliators. »

Le Poufsouffle arrêta de parler et regarda dans le vide, comme si il revivait ces moments traumatisants. Maladroitement, Ewald le prit dans ses bras, et Arthur le serra fort, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Quand il se sentit plus calme, il relâcha doucement son ami, et achèva : « Ma mère a invité Vivian chez nous, on a passé une bonne journée, on l'a amenée sur le chemin de traverse. Elle a volé la baguette du pédophile, je l'ai aidée à la cacher. J'espère que je vais la revoir, je l'aime bien, elle est super courageuse. Et elle habite à Londres, elle aussi, donc c'est pas trop loin de chez mes parents… J'ai rendez-vous avec un psychomage tous les jeudis, jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Désolé, je ne savais pas comment te dire tout ça...  
-Je suis content que tu t'en sois tiré. C'est bien que Vivian aie tué cette ordure. Sinon, j'aurais dû le faire moi même. » Arthur a un petit sourire encore mal assuré qu'Ewald ne lui rendit pas. Il conserva plutôt son air sérieux. Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Arthur reprit une contenance, puis soupira avant de relancer son sort de confidentialité, se levant pour bien s'assurer que les environs soient toujours déserts. Intrigué, Arthur lui demanda :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu te rappelles, quand on s'est rencontrés, je t'avais dit que mon père est à Azkaban ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais je te fais confiance. » Ewald eut un bref sourire, puis avoua « C'est ma mère qui l'a dénoncé aux aurors. »

Et ce jour là, Ewald raconta son histoire pour la première fois, se confiant à Arthur comme il s'était confié à lui. Ils étaient amis avant, mais ce fut le jour qui rendit leur lien véritablement indestructible.

* * *

... Et non, je ne vais pas spoiler l'histoire d'Ewald pour le moment!

Du coup, au cas où je m'enfuis vite fait, des fois que certains seraient frustrés.

Des bisous!

Signé: Une langoustine violette


	4. Scorpius et Arthur

Yoo les gens!

Voici donc un bonus qui se déroule dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, pour changer, et où Scorpius fait une petite révélation à laquelle même moi je m'attendais pas xD  
En espérant que vous apprécierez, des bisous

* * *

Dimanche 14 Octobre 2018, salle commune des Poufsouffle. Arthur venait de rentrer du repas, où il avait abandonné ses amis dans l'idée de travailler sur un devoir de médicomagie qu'il devait rendre deux jours plus tard. Le choix du lieu s'était imposé après qu'il aie vu que Cian, une sixième année de Serdaigle avec qui il aimait bien travailler, était déjà installée avec un grand groupe d'amis à la bibliothèque. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle soit occupée. Elle était calme, curieuse et patiente, et malgré leur année de différence elle faisait parfois des remarques très justes qui l'aidaient quand il bloquait sur un devoir. En contrepartie, il l'aidait, surtout avec les sortilèges, qui n'étaient pas son point fort, et les runes, occasionnellement, une matière qu'il appréciait sans pour autant être excellent. De fait, Arthur pensait de plus en plus souvent à elle, ces temps ci. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près d'une étagère débordante de verdure, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'il ne remarqua le première année devant lui que lorsqu'il osa l'interpeller :  
« Excuse moi.. ? »

Tiré en sursaut de ses réflexions, Arthur releva la tête, réalisant avec surprise que celui qui lui avait adressé la parole n'était nul autre que Scorpius Malfoy, l'ami de Vivian. Enfin, ils étaient brouillés en ce moment, se rappela le Poufsouffle.  
« Oui ?  
-J'aurais aimé te parler, si je ne te dérange pas » fit le premier année, un peu hésitant  
« Tu ne me déranges pas, fit le septième année avec un sourire rassurant. Assieds toi. Tu es ami avec Vivian, c'est ça ?  
-Justement… » répondit le blond, un peu mal à l'aise, s'asseyant tout de même face à son aîné. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, encouragé par la posture attentive d'Arthur.  
« Je ne sais plus quoi penser. C'était clair dès le début qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se faire d'amis mais pourtant on a réussi à bien s'entendre… Elle est très intelligente, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'amuser avec nous, et je pensais qu'on étais amis. Mais elle ne dit jamais rien et des fois j'avais l'impression qu'on servait surtout de distraction mais qu'elle préférait être avec vous, ses amis plus âgés. Je me suis disputé avec elle parce qu'elle avait envoyée à l'infirmerie une amie d'Eva, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé de chance pour s'expliquer. Sauf que l'autre jour, elle s'est encore battue avec des gens, et je me demande si elle cherche vraiment les ennuis, ou si c'est pas plutôt qu'elle a des problèmes… Je crois que je l'ai jugée trop vite. Est-ce que tu en sais davantage ?  
-Et bien… soupira Arthur. Elle ne nous parle pas beaucoup non plus, elle a du mal à le faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à provoquer les gens. Je sais qu'elle s'est déjà un peu plainte des filles de son dortoir, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il se passait avec elles. Elle a eu une vie un peu compliquée, et elle est différente des autres de votre âge, et les gens ont du mal à accepter la différence.  
-Je sais… renifla Scorpius, amer, en pensant à son nom de famille.  
-En plus, elle a tendance à se refermer très facilement, et à être un peu agressive quand on la pousse dans ses retranchements. Mais elle tient vraiment à toi. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler je pense, elle t'écoutera au moins.  
-J'espère… C'est maintenant qu'on s'est disputés que je réalise la place qu'elle avait dans ma vie de tous les jours..  
-ça va aller, sourit Arthur. Comment se passe ta première année, à part ça ?  
-Plutôt bien je crois, père est satisfait de mes notes et même si on est dans des maisons différentes je suis dans le même groupe que presque tous mes amis.  
-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés d'ailleurs ? Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant Poudlard ?  
-Oui, en fait on est allés à l'école ensemble. Au début, j'aurais jamais cru être ami avec les fils de Harry Potter, mais on était s'entendait tous bien avec Eva, et elle nous a présentés. Les jumeaux sont tarés mais ils sont géniaux. Et ils se fichent de qui est mon père. » Scorpius fit une grimace, qu'Arthur remarqua tout de suite.  
« Tu as eu des problèmes à cause de ça ? » voyant que le première année hésitait à parler, Arthur ajouta : « Mon meilleur ami est un Serpentard, et des abrutis qui se prennent pour des justiciers l'embêtent sous prétexte que son père était un mangemort.  
-Il y a des gens qui pensent comme ça… admit Scorpius. Quand j'avais huit ans, un homme m'a même jeté un sort en pleine rue en disant que je devais payer pour les crimes de mon père. Heureusement, les aurors sont vite arrivés et sainte Mangouste n'était pas loin, sinon je serais sans doute mort. Après, beaucoup de gens me fichent la paix quand ils me voient avec les Potter.  
-C'est bien que tu sois devenu ami avec eux, sourit Arthur. Et quel connard, ce mec ! J'espère qu'il pourrit en prison. Si tu as des problèmes à un moment, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord ? Je suis en septième année, et je connais pas mal de monde. Ne laisse personne te donner honte de ton nom, il ne te définit pas, et tu es quelqu'un de bien, Scorpius.  
-Merci », dit le première année avec gratitude, alors que son aîné lui ébouriffait les cheveux. « Je vais te laisser travailler, merci encore pour les conseils, et le reste. Je vais parler à Vivian, tu sais où elle est ?  
-Probablement à la bibliothèque », répondit Arthur, espérant que son amie ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.  
« Merci, on se reverra ! »

Sur ce, l'enfant se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie avec entrain, laissant un Arthur songeur derrière lui, qui réfléchit quelques temps aux paroles qui avaient été échangées avant de mettre le nez dans ses papiers. Ce gamin était intéressant. Après quelques minutes, le septième année réalisa qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler, car l'image de Cian était revenue le hanter. Il se souvint de Vivian qui écrivait des poèmes, et sortit une nouvelle feuille de papier pour commencer à écrire à son tour.  
_ « C'est peut-être fou mais tu es la seule que je vois  
__ J'ai une vie à bâtir, que ça soit avec toi »_

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est tout, à la prochaine!


End file.
